goku meets goku evolution
by iamgoku
Summary: goku from dragon ball z is transported to the world of dragonball evolution and meets his counterpart REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. forword

this story is about goku from dragon ball z Being transported into the realm of dragon ball evolution

and meeting his counterpart I hope I get to update this soon this is my first story

so please don't get mad if it sucks I WILL ACCEPT ANY REVIEWS bad ones good ones whatever


	2. goku's arrival

It was a good day for goku he had defeated buu and was now living in a time of peace with is family he was out catching fish for dinner he had caught two giant fish already he saw something shining iin the water he noticed it was a small talisman he reached for it but was surprised that when he touched it his body started to fade and he couldn't move he felt a strange tingling feeling before passing out

In another dimension similar to the other goku was also happy he had defeated piccolo a year prior and he had continued his training but not before proposing to chichi.

He had met some new friends in the passed year including krillin he was a fighter which had come to train with master roshi he had started out as goku rival but they quickly became friends and another was tien he was bald like krillin but not by choice he had three eyes and was a strong opponent and even yamcha had started to train to impress bulma he was currently practising his moves with krillin at master roshi's place in the courtyard. Krillin was standing opposite goku with a grin on his face

"I'm not gonna let you beat me this time goku "krillin said sounding confident

"we'll see krillin we'll see " goku was sure krillin couldn't beat him his friend was strong but not that's strong .

Krillin ran at goku hitting him with a barrage of punches and combo's goku was deflecting and dodging all of his attacks like they were child's play as yamcha and tien watched in awe "man tien goku isn't being affected by any of krillins attacks " said yamcha

"I know I know he's strong but I didn't know he could deflect all of those attacks and not even try "tien said

After another five minutes of this krillin stopped "man goku you're just to strong but don't get to cocky I'm gonna keep training until I'm as strong as you"

Goku smiled at is friends enthusiasm "well guys I gotta go chichi's gonna have dinner ready soon and I'm hungry he said taking off.

He had flown for twenty minutes wen he felt a strange power level that was coming from near his home the power was strange it felt almost like his own but stronger goku flew faster not knowing what he would find .


	3. a familiar stranger

The energy source was getting stronger goku could feel it "it can't be piccolo his energy is much to dark and evil' shuddering as he remembered the namekian he had defeated

He landed in a clearing there wasn't much trees only grass and shrubs

"I'm sure I felt it near here bu...'He stopped and stared

In front of him he saw a huge black crater in the ground smoke rose from crater

"whoa' what could have caused this, whatever it is its letting of a huge energy source " he thought approaching the impact zone it was about 10 metres deep and smoke was covering whoever or whatever was in there goku slid down the crater until he reached the bottom the smoke was starting to clear now and goku saw the blurry impression of a man " hello" he called must be unconscious he thought have to be after landing here picking him up goku slowly climbed out of the hole " whoever this guy is he's heavy " he thought carrying the unconscious figure with him setting him down a few metres away from the hole goku finally got a good look at him the man was wearing a martial arts gi similar to mine he thought it was made up of an orange sleeveless shirt a blue undershirt orange pants , blue boots , a blue belt and blue armbands his hairs spiked out kinda like mine except its way longer and spiked out more he thought he than looked at the mans face it was shocking he kind of looked like goku only older and a bit different but there was no mistaking it ' I wonder if this guys related to me or something , could he be my dad ? goku thought staring at the man ' well I cant ask him now better take him back home with me I cant just leave him here

Picking the stranger up goku placed him over his shoulders and flew towards his house it would take longer thanks to his new passenger but he would make in there soon

Back in the z fighters world (dragon ball z )

Chichi was getting worried goku hadn't returned from fishing and it was getting late she knew nothing could hurt goku I mean he was the most powerful guy on earth second only to Vegeta but still it wasn't like goku to be late it was starting to worry her

"Gohan "she said her oldest son appearing in the kitchen

"Yeah mom what is it "he said casually

"I want you to look for your father its getting late and hes not back yet " she replied

"sure " he said taking off out the door to search for his dad

Back in the world of evolution

A young woman was also preparing dinner for her husband

He's always ate she said setting out two plates on the table and large stacks of food


End file.
